kenja_no_magofandomcom-20200214-history
Shin Wolford
is the main character of Kenja no Mago. After dying of an unknown cause, he reincarnated into an unknown world carrying with him a vague memory of his previous life in his previous world. He is the leader of Ultimate Magic Research Society and ranks 1st in S-class. Appearance Shin has a Western-style countenance with black hair and black eyes unlike his rugged Japanese facial structure from his previous world but has a deeper feature. Shin describes himself "like a thin handsome fine youth, and could almost be mistaken as a face of a woman’s." However, due to his lack of knowledge of his current world, he doesn't know the standards of beauty. He has been described by others as very handsome. Personality Shin, due to having some memories of his previous Japanese life, showed a more mature and serious nature than most children. He was naturally curious about all the things in his new world that were different from the one he remembered, and sought to learn all that he could. As he is unaware of how potentially groundbreaking his creations are, Shin shows a somewhat ignorant and reckless attitude, causing others to worry on what he might do next. This causes people close to him to worry about him doing something catastrophic, should anyone bring harm to his loved ones. Shin tends to approach his new world of magic through a lens of his old world of science. He applies scientific principles to how he pictures his spells and the effects they have on the world around him. By increasing or decreasing physical aspects of chemical makeup, Shin is able to get magic to do things others aren't. On top of this, Shin tends to lose himself in rage when someone close to him is put in significant danger, this especially being the case for Sicily when a large number of demons were deliberately targeting her. Background Shin woke up as an injured infant in the unknown world at a certain carriage that was attacked by demons. He was confused and started to cry until Merlin healed his injuries and took him. Shin after that slowly realizes his situation wherein he died of an unknown cause and reincarnated as an infant to the unknown world where magic is present as he observes Merlin igniting fire on the fireplace. Chronology At the age of 8, Shin was able to capture a Hollow Bird and a Forest Rabbit using the magic 'Vacuum Wave'. Going back home, Shin greets his grandfather, and his grandfather's acquaintances Melinda and Michel. After telling them his recent hunted animals, they were astounded for his abilities and Michel Collins, Shin's martial arts trainer decides to level up his training. Shin learned about 'Enchantment Magic' from Melinda Bowen. After that he acquired tools for hunting like “Rifle” for long-ranged attacks, “Vibration Sword" for close-quarter combat, “Jet Boots" for movement assistance, and “Protection Suit" for defensive clothing. He hunted a boar using the rifle at this time.Light Novel: Volume 1, Chapter 4 At the time he was 10 years old, Shin learned of 'Search Magic' and subjugated a demonized grizzly bear using Vibration Sword.Light Novel: Volume 1, Chapter 5 After that, Merlin told Melinda and Michel which caused them wonder if Shin is a person from another world because of the rapid increase of his magic capabilities and martial arts. However, Merlin later replies that he doesn't care who Shin is because Shin calls Merlin "Grandpa" and makes sure to learn the magic he taught him. Merlin feels that although he adopted Shin, he feels that Shin is like his real grandson. Melinda and Michel were surprised about what Merlin said because of his past reputation as the "God of Destruction". Nevertheless, Melinda feels the same about Shin, seeing him as her real grandson. Meanwhile, Michel levels up Shin's martial arts training. Later that day as the two were left by themselves, Merlin tells Shin of his origin and how he was found injured in a carriage that was attacked by demon. Shin was calmly listening as he already knew of it. He then thanked his grandfather and the latter cried. Shin went out with his grandfather in the plains to conduct magic examination. He used different kinds of magic that surprises Merlin with his mouth gaped open at the strength of Shin's power. After that, his grandfather becomes ascertain of his passing of the test. On Shin's 15th birthday, a few acquaintances came to celebrate like Diseum von Earlshide, Siegfried Marquez, and Christina Hayden. After asking Shin about his future after becoming an adult, everyone learns that Merlin never taught Shin about common sense like shopping and handling money. The next day, everyone came to witness Shin's magic training. By using his magic creativity, Shin shows his destructive magic to everyone which destroyed a huge part of the land. Everyone was shocked to see Shin's magic and they were all discussing the possible impacts this could have on the world. Melinda was very angry at the lack of restraint used when performing magic. Due to Shin's powers and abilities, Dis recommended him to attend his Advanced Magic Academy which at first his grandparents disagreed because Shin might be manipulated to help his kingdom. However, Dis ensures that Shin won't be used for political warfare because he sees Shin as his own nephew. Dis said that at the magic academy, there will be students who are also skilled at magic and by having Shin there, his magic can be assessed and compared with the others. Also, Dis added that this would be a good chance to make new friends and that there is no family influence in who gets in. Everyone is required to take a entrance exam and using family status will result in severe punishments. He then later finds out the people he has known for his entire life in this world were actually important people of Earlshide Kingdom. Shin also learns that Merlin and Melinda were married before but due to an unknown reason they broke up. A half a month later, Shin moves to the capital of Earlshide Kingdom with Merlin and Melinda. During the trip, when Shin said he was happy and thanked Melinda for coming with him; this made her feel embarrassed but in truth happy which shows how much she cared for him. Merlin and Melinda started to live together again in the same house, which was given to them a long time ago, for Shin's sake. Shin was very surprised at how huge the house was and that there were many servants there. After settling in, Shin decided to walk around the streets and had his first shopping experiences. While exploring the kingdom, he happened to come across some monster hunters harassing two girls. Shin responded to the girls' request for help and easily defeated the monster hunters. Later, to thank Shin, the girls offered to treat him to a meal. The girls introduced themselves as Maria and Sicily and were surprised when they found out that Shin was also going to take the magic academy entrance exam. When Maria talked about the arrival of the Magi, the Guru, and their grandson, Shin tried to act like he knew nothing about it. As a result of this encounter, Shin and Sicily became smitten with each other. During the day of the entrance exam for the Advanced Magic Academy, Shin met the disrespectful Kurt Ritzburg who tried to use his family status against Shin after Shin attacked him for retaliation for his actions. Then, August von Earlshide stepped in and reprimanded Kurt for breaking the rules. Shin became acquainted with Gus and learned that he was Uncle Dis' son making him see Gus as his own cousin. Maria and Sicily were surprised to see Shin and Gus having a casual conversation and were talking about asking Shin to help Sicily with her problem. During the exam, Shin was cringed at everyone else' performance. When it was his turn he shocked everyone with his powerful magic and easily got 1st place. Later, Shin had to give a speech but the night before, Shin re-enchanted the items he got from the academy to the point it was powerful and of significant value. During the day of the speech, Shin once again met Maria and Sicily in which they formally introduced themselves as nobility, Maria von Messina and Sicily von ClaudeLight Novel: Volume 1, Chapter 10 . When it was time for the speech, everyone was shocked to learn that Shin was the Magi and the Guru's grandson. Later that day, Sicily and Maria came to ask Shin for help with the stalker, Kurt. Kurt claimed Sicily as his fiancée despite all the rejections. When Kurt tried to grab Sicily, Shin defended her and promised to protect her. As always when Kurt is stuck in a predicament, he uses his family status against Sicily until August reprimanded him again for his actions. August later made fun of Shin because of his bold statement but Shin was happy when Sicily said it was cool making Shin fall for her more. Along with everyone else in S-class Shin formed the Ultimate Magic Research SocietyLight Novel: Volume 1, Chapter 13 and became friends with everyone in S-class. Shin and Sicily became romantically involved and went into a relationship becoming engaged. Shin encountered the second known devil to exist and killed him without assistance. Novel and Manga Difference/s *In the novel, the method of which how Shin died wasn't mentioned but in the manga, Shin was hit by a truck and died on the spot. The anime also seemed to have mention this. Trivia * Shin is known for making revolutionary magic tools which he based on his recollections about technology from his world. * People who know him can tell when he has something in mind because his face gives it away. * Socially, he has a habit of doing weird things that seem unnatural to the world, mainly because, he "sucks" at common sense (in this world). Site Navigation ru:Шин Вольфорд fr:Shin Wolford Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Magicians Category:Earlshide Kingdom